


A Matter of Conscience

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Churches & Cathedrals, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They say confession is good for the soul.





	A Matter of Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87441676#t87441676) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

They say confession is good for the soul, but since Benny no longer has one, he’s not exactly sure why he’s here. He saw the church as he was passing by, and something made him stop.

The church is quiet as he slips into the confessional. He listens with only half an ear as the priest starts talking on the other side of the partition, the rest of his mind on all the sins he could--maybe should--confess. He doesn’t really believe he can get any sort of forgiveness or absolution, but it might at least soothe his conscience a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
